GIVE ME LOVE
by Elizabeth Zablah
Summary: Cuando sientas que estas sola, solo háblame yo estaré para ti, seré tu apoyo y nunca mas estarás sola, te lo prometo Bella.- Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**(Bella POV)**

- Señorita Swan, le hablamos de Sloan Medical Hospital, el señor Charles Swan y otras tres personas más fueron trasladadas de emergencia, es urgente que usted se presente en el…- fue lo último que escuche después de salir corriendo rumbo al hospital, esto no me podía pasar a mí, no ahora.

...

Pasaron horas y yo seguía sentada en la misma silla, parecía increíble todo lo que sucedió en las últimas 6 horas. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es que, no me despedí de mis papas ni de mi hermano cuando salieron por la mañana de mi casa, que no les había dicho cuanto los amaba y lo que era peor que lo único que hice fue ser grosera y una estúpida.

Me quede viendo a la nada, no tenía sentido nada ahora, estaba consciente de las personas a mi alrededor pero no quería escuchar lo que decían, alguien me tomo por los hombros y me levanto, lo vi a los ojos, pero lo que vi me asusto, no vi nada más que miedo y desesperación, los ojos de mi tío Alec no me brindaban esa alegría y protección, el probablemente quería que yo volviera en sí, abría y cerraba su boca con desesperación, él quería una repuesta de mi parte y yo desee dársela pero era como que si estuviera desconectada.

Pero algo paso, mis deseos cambiaron, solo quise salir corriendo, rompí con su agarre a como dé lugar y corrí fuera del hospital, fuera del lugar donde mi familia ahora se encontraba muerta, fuera del lugar donde esas personas gritaban mi nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

-Edward, soy Bella... se que no hemos hablado en años pero te necesito, por favor, estoy en el cementerio lake view, ven cuando puedas ... -pi pi pi.

* * *

Me encontraba en el cementerio, solo recordaba salir corriendo de hospital y subirme al carro, y ahora estaba aquí después de tantos años, estar aquí siempre me había dolido mucho, los recuerdos me mataban, hace ya mas de 5 años de la muerte de mi hermana pequeña.

* * *

Recuerdo cuando mi madre me decía que ella seria como una muñeca, que la cuidaría y que seria uno de los mas grandes regalos que Dios nos daría, pero eso cambio, cuando nació prematura debido a una discusión de mis papas y a los días murió por ser muy pequeña, desde ese día mi vida cambio, llore de dolor, miedo y desesperación, la pequeña Kate a la que espere tanto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había muerto, nunca pude ver su rostro completo durante su pequeño lapso de vida, siempre estaba tapada, su pequeño cuerpo rojito, solo pude escuchar su llanto una vez, y me pareció la cosa mas hermosa del mundo, con mi corazón esperaba que sobreviviera, pero un día cuando llegue al hospital decidí pasar primero a ver a mi mama, cuando entre escuche su llanto y supe que algo andaba mal y sabia que era, corrí al área donde estaba mi hermana y me pare por donde siempre la vigilaba pero ya no estaba ahí, solo estaba su cunero, sin ella. Ella murió ese día cuando yo aun estaba en el colegio.

De ese mes, solo recordaba el llanto de mi mama, siempre constante, mis lagrimas hasta quedarme dormida, gente entrando y saliendo de mi casa sacando la ropa y cosas de bebe, nada volvió a la normalidad, todos llorábamos, mi hermano menor James, mi madre, mi abuela Marie, pero mi papa no, el no lloro, no lo vi hacerlo, se mostraba frió, deje de ser su princesa, así era como el me llamaba, comenzó a tomarle mas importancia a mi hermano James, me dejo de escuchar, los hermanos de mi papa empezaron a hablar con el, querían que entrara en razón, pero no lo hizo, y yo nunca me acostumbre.

Con el tiempo me entere que tenia otro hermano, hijo solo de mi papa, Seth, yo lo odiaba, pensaba que por el mi papa no me quería, con el tiempo Seth fue su prioridad dejando a James de lado, mi mama dejaba que mi papa hiciera lo que quisiera, mi mama estaba muerta por dentro, dejo de ser la mama, la esposa y la amiga de todos, simplemente mi casa dejo de ser ese lugar seguro que fue antes, y yo odiaba estar en el, pasaron los años llenos de regaños y reproches, me dedique a pensar que seria buena hija si lo hacia todo pero no paso, fui la hija que hacia todo lo de la casa y era estudiante, en el colegio pase de ser una persona amigable a la detestable, me llene de rencor cuando escuchaba hablar a las que fueron mis amigas de sus hermanas bebes, trataba mal a todos y ellos empezaron a hacerlo conmigo.

No fue hasta hace dos años que empece a cambiar, ya no quería estar sola, mi actitud cambio, mis amigos volvieron a ser mis amigos y otras personas también, pero en otras no cambio nada la relación, en esos dos años también me enamore de la persona que me hizo cambiar, Edward Cullen, el fue el único que se preocupo por mi aun sin decirlo, el me defendió muchas veces de los comentarios groseros que me merecía, pero para el incluso no era su amiga, lo intentamos y no funciono, por que yo estaba enamorada de el y el no lo sabia , yo prefería que fuera así por lo que me aleje de el, las bromas dejaron de pasar entre los dos, los buenos tratos se mantuvieron pero aquella chispa de amistad se perdió.

El ultimo año en el colegio fue duro, apenas hablábamos, yo me sentía mal de esta cerca de el por lo que lo evitaba, podíamos pasar a la par y ninguno se dignaba a tan siquiera verse, me dolía mucho, por que yo lo amaba, pero también me dolía verlo con su novia Tanya, ella no era mala simplemente no podía ni hablarle por tenerlo a el, la ultima ve que lo abrase fue el ultimo día de clases.

Las cosas cambiaron incluso en mi casa, mi mama ya hacia las cosas como cocinar, hablar con sus amigas, mi papa me comenzó a hablar de nuevo y se dio cuenta de mi amor por la lectura, decía que era muy inteligente. Un día llego a mi cuarto pidiéndome un consejo pero ese consejo nunca lo escucho, el quería que nuestra relación de padre a hija fuera como antes, cuando el termino de hablar yo me salí de mi cuarto y lo deje ahí, me dolió tanto que ahora el si fuera capaz y no antes, mi comportamiento cambio, con el era pesada, quería cambiar pero no podía, el dolor que el me causo salia a flote y nunca le quise hacer caso.

Cuando empece la universidad tenia la esperanza de ver a Edward, pero lo que encontré fue peor, en la misma universidad estaba Edward y Tanya, y Tanya estaba en la misma faculta que yo, eramos de arquitectura, y al no haber ninguno de mis amigos no me quedo mas opción de comenzar a comer con ella y otras personas, ella era muy dulce incluso nos hicimos amigas, me contó que había terminado con Edward al poco tiempo de terminar el colegio y que desde entonces no hablaba con el, los meses pasaban y yo seguía haciendo mas amigos en la facultad, y deje de comer con Tanya, pero las cosas se pusieron mal para mi con mis materias, no me sentía capaz de seguir y hable con mis papas y me salí de la universidad, el peor error de mi vida, algo que no me perdone, todos me decían que no era un fracaso puesto que yo aun tenia 18 años, la amistad con mis amigos del colegia seguía bien, de vez en cuando hablaba con Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Charlotte, Garret, Irina, Bree, Steve, Riley y nos reuníamos de vez en cuando.

* * *

Recordar todo eso me hizo dar cuenta que desperdicie mucho tiempo con mis papas, y ahora deseaba que estuvieran bien, conmigo, pero no era así, yo estaba aquí sentada en el pasto junto a la tumba de mi hermana, estaba lloviendo pero era lo que menos me importaba, gritaba de dolor por mi perdida, quería a mi hermano James junto a mi pero el también había muerto, estaba mas sola que nunca, lo perdí todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el doctor me dijo que James y mi mama murieron en el impacto del choque, mi papa había muerto en el hospital cuando yo estaba de camino, en el hospital llamaron a mi mi tia Kristie que era la hermana de mi mama y ella llego después de que yo llegara pero yo no podía creer que mi familia estaba muerta, mi tio Alec estaba de casualidad en la cuidad, el vivía en Miami, llego al poco tiempo, yo solo quería salir de ahí.

No sentí en que momento, alguien me envolvió en una manta, ni cuando me subieron a un auto, alguien decía " estarás bien, te lo prometo" y con eso todo se volvio negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando desperté, y no estaba sola, podía ver como su pecho se hinchaba al tomar las respiraciones y exhalaba, me tenia abrazada. Con mucho cuidado me fui separando de el y me di cuenta que Edward estaba conmigo, era tan guapo, con su cabello castaño y piel blanca, tenia tanto tiempo de no verlo que parecía una mentira tenerlo tan cerca de mi.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos cafés, se me quedo viendo completamente preocupado, no cambiaba su expresión y entonces me di cuenta de que no conocía donde estaba, y me fui levantando de la cama hasta quedar parada aun lado, di la vuelta y lo primero que vi fue un espejo donde se reflejaba una joven, gorda, fea, sin gracia, ojerosa, ojos hinchados y y nariz roja, daba asco, esa era yo, yo era esa persona de pelo seco, sin luz, sin vida.

Debería sentir pena por mi aspecto, mi ropa estaba completamente sucia llena de tierra pero fue lo ultimo que sentía, cuando intente dar la vuelta esperando que todo fuera un sueño, choque con Edward y el me atrapo y me consolaba.

-Isabella, ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué lloras?- me alejo un poco para verme a la cara.

-Edward mis padres y mi hermano murieron y yo ..- no pude terminar la oración y empece a llorar con el alma, el me abrazo mas fuerte y yo se lo devolví, todo parecía un teatro mal planeado, me sentía estúpida, el me hacia sentir peor, el estar entre sus brazos me hizo sentir como una idiota pero también a la vez, quería soltarme, quería que no me soltara nunca, era tan contradictorio,¿acaso todo debía ser una estupidez en mi?

El me soltó cuando mi llanto seso, varios minutos después, no quería verlo a los ojos.

-Isabella, necesito que me digas por favor, ¿por qué me llamaste a mi?- me tense por completo.

* * *

Hola! se deben estar preguntando porque no escribí mas y me tarde tanto, pues verán les contare un poco, les parecerá un tanto raro, pero la historia la empece a escribir cuando me encontraba en vacaciones de interciclo, pero ahora estoy de regreso en la universidad y santo cielo! no tengo el tiempo que esperaba puesto que estoy estudiando dos carreras! Si señores y señoras estoy llevando un profesorado en lenguaje y literatura , y arquitectura!

Quería tambien hablarles de lo que es la trama de esta historia, bueno pues básicamente es una realidad a medias, porque si esto no 100% producto de mi imaginación, son partes de mi vida, que bueno son parte de lo que soy y seré, y quería pues compartirlo, no prometo que tendrá un final feliz, ni se cuantos capítulos serán, ni cuanto tiempo me tomare, pero espero que les guste, no soy ninguna experta escribiendo como se habrán dado cuenta, me falta un camino largo por recorrer, me gustaria conocer algunas de sus inquitudes y tambien invitarlos a dejar un review.


End file.
